


Methods

by Winged_Areth



Category: Smosh
Genre: AU, Barebacking, Bottom Ian, Bottom!Ian, Come Eating, Dom Anthony, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Ianthony - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Anthony, Top!Anthony, Unsafe Sex, breath play, cop!Anthony, criminal!Ian, dom!anthony, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Areth/pseuds/Winged_Areth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony has to interrogate Ian, who is a pretty well-known criminal. Anthony has been dreaming about this moment since the case landed on his hands. He has Ian all to himself, and he sure is imaginative with his methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methods

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post on Tumblr: http://are-we-the-waiting505.tumblr.com/post/121381293756/just-imagine-a-copanthony-with-a-criminalian-au

Anthony was annoyed and angry. They had finally caught Ian and the fucker didn't want to cooperate. It was the case of Anthony's life, and it really annoyed him that Ian was so good avoiding the answers. Instead he only talked to tell jokes or flirt heavily with Anthony. Indeed, the first thing he spoke when he saw Anthony, once he was handcuffed and he couldn't escape was "If I knew you were that attractive, I would have let myself catch earlier."

He felt proud of himself, but deep inside he felt a little bit of disappointment; he dedicated so many years of his life to that particular case and now it would be over. But at least there would be peace to the affected families and Ian would be in the place where he belonged. And well… there were always more criminals to catch. But… he didn't felt invincible or full, he just felt… emptiness. It wasn't as satisfactory as he thought it would be. He tried to convince himself that he wanted to end with this madness that Ian Hecox's case had been but… He wouldn't be telling the truth. He would be continuing his life as a cop, catching criminals, living in his little flat in Los Angeles and feeding his cat Pip and Ian would be rotting in prison. It was how it was supposed to be, but… he, actually, didn't feel like it was right. He had a crazy feeling, some mad thoughts in his head, and, somehow, he knew that he was maybe a little in love with Ian in his head.

Ian was like a kid. He had fun annoying adults and laughed at the stupidest things. But yet he was charming, mesmerizing and incredibly beautiful and handsome. Anthony sometimes thought that Ian couldn't have killed all these people the way he apparently did, but he couldn't be naïve. He was willing to do what was in his hand to make Ian confess.

First he tried to break him with insults, but the only things that Ian did in response was smirk and teach him new insults, and even invent his own. He laughed at his own puns and wordplays. Laughter escaped Anthony and when Ian noticed he smiled widely. Ian flirted in between puns and jokes. At the beginning it was more or less innocent, but each time he said something inviting and seductive it was more and more dirty. Anthony found himself sporting a hard on every time he left the interrogation room. Anthony knew he lost. Ian knew the effect he had on him, he fucking knew. But two could play this game, and sometimes Anthony responded, flirted back, but he joked saying he didn't actually mean it. But of course he did. The first time he saw Ian he knew he was lost. If they hadn't met in these circumstanced maybe… No, it would be different, for sure. Anthony was the romantic type, he would asked politely to go to have dinner somewhere, then he would go to a park or somewhere and then he would have drive Ian to his house and maybe (he hadn't decided yet) he would have kissed him on the cheek or even, if he was feeling like it, on the lips. But no, he couldn't do this, and, besides, Ian didn't wake those feelings in him. No, it was wilder than that, something that he had never felt with anyone. Was it because he had been living in his head all these years that he was starting to think a little bit like him?

He tried to break him with threats of violence, but Ian replied smirking at him, adopting a blissful appearance and adding some dirty, dirty shit. Anthony's cheeks ended up being bright red and not their permanent and usual tone of pink. And Ian, well, Ian was so delighted with himself. Anthony mentioned a lot of torture methods that he knew Ian had used but he pretended that he didn't know what he was talking about even though his eyes, his fucking baby blue eyes revealed that he was actually lying. His eyes were so transparent and clear that it was easy for Anthony to get lost in them. The first time he saw Ian face-to-face was a shock to him. He had see pictures of him, of course, but any of the pictured did justice.

He tried to break him being friendly and kind, but he only could hold the cover for less than two hours. He couldn't keep up, he just couldn't. Ian was annoying, sexy and cute and just wanted to punch him in the face. Anthony thought again and again that he should be disgusted and nauseated but no, he felt aroused and he hated it and loved it at the same time. Anthony started to flirt back, and in the moment he did he knew that he was, definitely, lost. Ian won. That was it.

So, he decided, he would give in. During these past days he had take in all the information Ian gave him about his kinks, and Anthony had a few fantasies of his own. He had never done this, let alone to a criminal, and let alone to the person he had been trying to arrest _for years_. But Ian was different – he felt attracted to him, to his cute little face and frame, to this cocky bastard.

So Anthony tried to break him giving Ian what he was asking for since the day they met.

Anthony walked in as he usually did: square shoulders, unconcerned. This was obviously a cover, because he was almost shaking inside. He was carrying a whip on his right hand but he hid it behind himself so Ian couldn't see it.

Ian. He was sitting on the chair, his cuffed hands on the metal table making a stupid rhythm with them against the surface. He stopped when he saw Anthony, winking and smirking at him. Anthony decided to just sit down and stare at Ian, who stared back. Chocolate brown eyes against sky blue ones. His eyes were clear, transparent and huge – Anthony felt like drowning in them.

The room was quite, the only thing that could be heard were both men's breaths and the sound of the light moving back and forth. There was a half empty bottle of water on the metal table – Ian's bottle, he always had one near.

After a few seconds of staring at each other Anthony raised his arms and started to unbutton his shirt, slowly, just the first buttons. Ian, at first, looked surprised but his expression changed quickly to a delighted smirk. _Soon you'll stop smirking_ , Anthony thought. He reached the left pocket of his slacks with his hand and took out a little tube of hand sanitizer. He didn't have conventional lube plus there were a lot of those little things in the police station. He stood up and finished unbuttoning the shirt while Ian stared at him. He wasn't smirking anymore, but his eyes showed amusement. He looked rather impatient, his cheeks were starting to redden and he licked his lips from nervousness.

Anthony walked towards Ian and grabbed him by his armpits. It was the first time they were so close, and for the first time Anthony noticed a few things he couldn't see from certain distance. For example Ian's freckles. He had a few, scattered on his nose and under his eyes, and were barely visible with the dull light of the light bulb. Ian was shorter than him, which Anthony found kind of cute. His hair looked darker in the dimmed light but it was actually honey brown, just like his stubble. Anthony thought that Ian's haircut was kind of weird but he decided that yes, it suited him and it was, again, kind of adorable. It made him look younger. But Anthony was truly mesmerized by his eyes; even under the crappy light were precious. They were bright, transparent and big, baby blue orbs that stared back at him.

Anthony picked a key from his other pocket and unlocked one cuff.

"Turn around." He said, his voice lower than usual.

Ian did what he was told and Anthony, who was holding his still cuffed hand, twisted his arm and pinned it to the small of his back. He, then, grabbed his other wrist and cuffed his hands together again. Ian looked over his shoulder to see what Anthony was doing. Oh, he should teach him how he had to behave, then.

"Don't look, slut." He growled next to Ian's ear.

He felt Ian's shiver. Anthony took off his shirt and moved Ian backwards. Then he sat on Ian's chair and spread his legs. He raised an arm and grabbed a handful of Ian's shirt and, using his foot too, forced Ian to his knees.

"Now open the fly with your mouth. I'm sure you know how to do it, like the good whore you are."

Ian wasn't smiling with his lips but with his eyes. He was enjoying it too much, but what was Anthony expecting? Of course a slut like him was enjoying this. He should definitely punish him.

Ian approached him on his knees and in a few seconds his face was inches away from Anthony's groin. The button was undone already, so Ian just needed to unfasten the fly. Ian stared for a moment the zipper and after a little bit of hesitation he opened his mouth and caught the pull-tab with his front teeth. He then pulled down and, with a little bit of trouble, the zipper was almost unfastened. Anthony raised his hips a little bit and lowered his pants. Without a word Ian stepped forward on his knees and sunk his head in Anthony's groin and started to mouth at Anthony's covered dick, from the base to the tip. His cock was starting to fill, but thanks to Ian's attentions it was semi-hard in less than a minute. Then he put Anthony's head in his mouth and sucked. Anthony hissed but didn't say anything. After a few seconds of sucking Ian stopped, releasing Anthony from his mouth and catching the denim of his boxers between his front teeth and pulled down. Anthony raised his hips a little and helped Ian and soon his underwear were on the floor along with his pants. Ian's mouth watered at the sight in front of him. Anthony was now fully hard and the head of his cock had a pearly drop of pre come. Ian licked the slit and tasted Anthony on his tongue; he liked his flavor. Ian put Anthony's cockhead in his mouth and started sucking and bobbing his head; what he didn't expect, however, was Anthony grabbing his hair and pulling in all the way until his head pressed against the back of Ian's throat.

Ian surprised Anthony with his total lack of gag reflex. It even looked like Ian could take more, but his length was all the way inside already. Ian's nose was pressed against Anthony's pubic hair and was inhaling it like it smelled like clean laundry. Ian was moving his muscles and Anthony wanted to lose control but he forced himself to thrust gently. He started to fuck slowly Ian's wet and warm mouth.

"That's what we are gonna do; I want you to tell me everything while I fuck you, okay?" Anthony said, his voice tense.

His knuckles were white and he was grabbing Ian's hair so hard that Ian's scalp was starting to hurt. While Anthony was thrusting into his mouth Ian tried to nod, and Anthony replied with the same gesture. After a few more slow thrusts Anthony pulled out and started to miss immediately the moist and warm mouth. Ian's lips, Ian's full and pink lips, were glistening with a mix of his own saliva and Anthony's precome. His face was flushed, his light freckles were more visible now against the reddening skin and he was panting. He saw a glimpse of his teeth, white and well-placed, and his eye caught on his fangs, sharper than usual.

Anthony rose to his feet and walked out his slacks and boxers that were lying on the floor. He grabbed again Ian's shirt and forced him to stand up with him. Once they were one in front of the other Anthony took a moment to drink from the image in front of him again. When he snapped a few seconds after he forced Ian to move and bend over the table and rest his torso against it. Then he walked to the other side of the table and grabbed the whip.

Ian's jeans were too tight for his liking, but he was enjoying each and every minute. His clothed torso was pressed against the metal table and it was truly uncomfortable. He rested his too warm cheek against the cold surface and remained quiet. He heard Anthony's steps behind him. Ian smirked and looked at Anthony over his shoulder. The other man sighted and gripped the whip tighter.

"Did you kill all those people, Ian?"

"Again with the questions?"

Anthony pulled Ian's pants until they were resting on the floor.

"Ian" He said with a warning tone. Ian just laughed.

He pulled his boxers and pulled them until they were on top of Ian's pants.

"That's your last opportunity, Ian."

He just looked at him from over his shoulder and raised one eyebrow. Okay, then.

Anthony grabbed the hand sanitizer and squeezed the tube. The transparent liquid was cold but he thought that it was better because a criminal like Ian didn't deserve it to be all that pleasant. He introduced a finger without warning and stopped when his knuckles pressed against Ian's ass. He heard Ian hiss and move his hips uncomfortably. Anthony then took a moment to obverse what was in front of him for the first time. Ian's skin was pale white, whiter than him. Ian had a nice ass, and Anthony couldn't help it, he had to grab one buttock and squeeze hard until he left the red mark of his hand on it. He then observed Ian's hole, which was pink and very, very tight. His mouth watered and he wanted to eat it but no, it wasn't for Ian's pleasure, he had to remind himself. He moved his finger a little bit while he decided if he wanted to stretch Ian just enough and make it painful or introduce his five fingers inside and see how his hole stretches, if he can take it…

Ian hissed again when Anthony started to move his finger, stretching Ian's hole wider. He started to introduce a second finger immediately after and Ian grunted in pain and started to move more. Anthony grabbed again one of Ian's buttocks and squeezed harder. Anthony left his fingers inside Ian's body while with his other hand whipped the whip against the table.

"Is that thing familiar, Ian?" He asked while scissoring his fingers.

Ian wasn't smirking anymore. He eyed the whip and then looked again at Anthony. He stopped moving the fingers and retired his hand fast, leaving Ian whimpering. He squeezed the tube again and covered his dick with the thick liquid. He grabbed both ass cheeks with his hands and spread them. With one hand he guided his dick to Ian's entrance and he felt Ian tense. He started to penetrate Ian slow until his head was all in and then he pushed and in a second he was completely buried inside him. Ian's hole stretched widely, more than Anthony had stretched it earlier. It was tight, so tight and warm and just perfect. Anthony panted and fought back the urge to move and thrust. Below him Ian hissed in pain and tried to escape, to move away, but Anthony was clasping his hips with his hands and pinned him against the table.

Ian wasn't prepared enough, he wasn't loose enough and they both knew it. At first he thought it would be fun but no, it wasn't. It hurt _a lot_ , he wasn't actually ready for this pain. He wasn't used to the feeling of something filling him; it wasn't the first time he had done this but, again, he wasn't ready. Ian tried to expel Anthony from inside him but couldn't. When he tried a second time Anthony squeezed his now too-sensitive buttocks. He felt too full, he was feeling too much and he was too hot. Despite all of this his dick was fully hard and pressed against the cool table, so at least, he thought, he had a little bit of friction.

When Anthony started thrusting he created a killer rhythm. Anthony pressed his naked torso against Ian's tied arms and back and rested his head between Ian's clothed shoulder blades. Ian hissed in pain and arousal and moaned when he felt Anthony's hands around his neck. Anthony knew exactly where he was pressing and Ian felt like drowning in seconds.

"Why did you murder all these people?" Anthony asked against his ear.

"I…" Ian started – he was breathless. "I felt like- "Ian tried to escape the hands that were constricting his neck. "I felt like destroying something beautiful."

There you have. Ian confessing he did it. Anthony stopped choking him but continued thrusting mercilessly. Ian was becoming used to it – at least the pain was fading and he was starting to actually enjoy it. He thrust back slowly until he gained confidence. He grabbed the whip again and rolled it around Ian's neck again and tightened it. When Ian's white skin was becoming purple he stopped. He did the same a few more times until he felt that Ian wanted to talk. When he unrolled the whip (it was actually one found in a crime scene, one that was actually Ian's) the skin below was marked red.

"I like your eyes." He started, still breathless. "They are the color of chocolate. They remind me of the one's of a dude I killed. I though his eyes were pretty cool so I removed them from his eye sockets. He shouted and screamed and tried escape and the funniest part is that he didn't cry; he couldn't anymore."

Anthony thrust harder and buried himself completely again and again. The only things they could hear were the sound of skin against skin, the sound of their sticky and sweaty bodies slapping one against the other and their breaths.

"I love when they scream. I love to see the light in their eyes fade, I love to decide if one person lives or dies. I love that power. But sometimes – sometimes I love to give in and let someone else take the control." He looked over his shoulder and stared at Anthony.

Ian's blue eyes were watery. There was nothing more satisfactory than that moment when the first tear fell down his cheek, down that insolent face of his. But Anthony didn't want to stop there nor wouldn't he. He kept thrusting and burying himself in that tight heat.

"I showed a few people their own organs, still warm, before they died. I loved being covered in someone else's blood." He stopped talking to gulp. "I robbed a few houses and I stole a few purses. I used fake credit cards and IDs." He gulped again and sighted. "I love the adrenaline of aiming a gun and shooting. I love shooting at things or people – not animals, never animals."

Anthony felt that he was almost there, he was going to cum and he needed to desperately. He pulled off almost completely and then pulled in again, slamming Ian against the table again. Below him Ian was squirming; Anthony was hitting his sweet spot each time he thrust but he wasn't as close as Anthony was. His dick was pressed against the table and his stomach and he had a little bit of friction.

When Anthony came, deep inside Ian, he grunted and moaned. He slowed down his rhythm until his thrusts were short and unsteady. He pulled out completely when his dick started to soften. He eyed Ian's hole; it was now sore red and it glistened with a mix of hand sanitizer and a bit of Anthony's come that started to drop. Ian felt a few drops slide down his perineum and balls; they were warm but cooled quickly.

Anthony didn't waste time and grabbed Ian's arms until he was on his feet again. He unlocked one cuff and pushed violently Ian to the ground. Ian fell with a thud but didn't say anything, didn't complain.

"Jerk off." Anthony said. He was going to sit on the table until he saw a few pre-come drops, so he decided to rest his hips against the edge.

Ian fisted his dick and started to pump furiously while looking at Anthony. With his other hand he reached behind himself; when his hand came back his fingers were covered in Anthony's cum. He licked his fingers clean and repeated it a few more times. When he finally came he tried to stifle a moan and gasped. He remained on the floor trying to regain his breath.

Anthony started to dress up again while Ian was still almost naked on the floor. Anthony grabbed Ian's pants and cleaned the table. When he finished he kneeled next to a panting Ian and almost whispered.

"Lick it."

Ian weary eyes opened wide at the request – well, order. It was humiliating and degrading, something he would order someone else to do to laugh at but he actually loved it because it was Anthony, the man who lost a few years of his life just to catch him and made him confess.

He lowered his head and, without breaking eye contact with Anthony, he stuck his tongue out of his mouth and started to lick the few drops that were on the floor. Then he proceeded to lick his hands clean until Anthony was satisfied and ordered him to stop.

Anthony let him get dressed and once he was done he cuffed his hands again, this time in front of his body, just like before. He made Ian sit on the chair again and then he opened the door and stepped out. Before he closed the door he turned and smiled at Ian and winked at him.

He was definitely going to visit Ian a few times in prison.


End file.
